


Tellius Days

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: Tellius is a vast land, a magnificent place with a lot of history, legends, myths. The recollections in here tell of such stories. A compilation of prompts for Tellius Week
Relationships: Kariru | Calill/Largo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Tellius Days

“Largo, could you please cook something for Amy? She doesn’t seem to want my stuff today.”

It was a day like any other in Calill’s bar; a happy, yet somewhat uneventful day, where many customers came in to share a drink, a laugh, and a battle story with each other.

Except the place was desolate, nobody had come in yet, which was unusual, since Greil’s retreat was a popular spot amongst the people of Crimea.

The retired Berserker, Largo, stood near the entry. He was repairing a window that broke after two men fought in the bar last night. It was funny, they fought because they disagreed on whether Geoffrey or Kieran was the stronger knight.

“Huh? Sure, I’ll make some grub for little Amy.” He turned with that big smile of his, walking over the counter where Calill was holding the restless child in her arms. “Now what can this strong arm make for you, sweetie?”

“I-I want a steak.” Amy’s voice was squeaky yet very decisive.

“Just like your daddy, huh?” Largo’s voice was as excited as it could get, and he was laughing too, “but I have to fix that window first, do you wanna help daddy do it, honey? Then I’ll make your steak extra special.”

Amy was practically jumping. “Yeah!”

“Just don’t let her grab anything, I don’t want her getting hurt," said Calill before going to the back of the bar.

Largo picked her daughter up before responding. “Don’t worry, I won’t!” Then, he turned his face to his daughter and whispered, “You wanna grab daddy’s tools? You can hammer those nails!”

It was cute seeing father and daughter bond over dangerous things.

As Largo and Amy made their way back to the window, someone came inside the bar. They were three people, three brothers, all with green hair yet all with very different attitudes. “Yo, get me some grub, I’m starvin’!” said the middle one of the brothers.

“Oh, Oscar, Boyd, Rolf! Long time no see! What are you guys doing here?” Largo was happy to see his former comrades-in-arms, but he didn’t strike their hands because of his accident. “Are the mercenaries passing through here?”

“That’s correct,” Oscar replied, his demeanor calm as ever. “Ike allowed us to pay you a visit while he finishes our arrangements.”

“I see, well, I’m happy you’re all here. I was going to fix--”

Largo was interrupted by two more people coming into the bar. This time it was a man as tall as Largo, and a kid like Rolf. Partners of everybody that fought with them during the Mad King’s War, and the two of them irreplaceable friends. “What’s up?” said the kid.

“Tormod, Muarim!” squealed little Amy. She had always liked those two, she loved when Tormod chased her and when Muarim picked her and put her on his shoulders. She felt like the tallest person in the world.

“Little Amy, it is good to see you.” Although Muarim’s smile was soft, seeing his friends brought a lot of happiness to his heart.

“This is quite the reunion, isn’t it?” Oscar commented, a smile was present on his face too.

“Yeah it is, now can we got some food up in here?” Boyd took after, his belly growling as if on cue.

Rolf replied quickly, “You’re always hungry, Boyd.” But then his stomach growled too, as well as Oscar’s. “But… mine is too, so could we get some food?”

“Of course you all can!” Largo responded. “I’ll make a grand feast for everybody! Oscar, care to help me?”

“It would be my pleasure, I admit I’ve always been curious about your kitchen and your skills, Largo.”

“Yay!” Amy joined in too. “Everybody gets steaks!”

Boyd thought the same. “Oh hell yeah!”

However, for Largo and Oscar to go to the kitchen, something needed to be done first. “Hey, Boyd!” He called him. “If you want that steak you need to fix this window first. There are the nails and hammer. I expect a fine job.” Largo turned around quickly, putting Amy down and dragging Oscar with him. “Rolf, Tormod, Muarim, you guys go play with Amy while Oscar and I cook, alright? Thanks!”

It was sudden, but nobody dared question it. If anything, the whole thing was funny, and it made the whole ambience even livelier.

Rolf, Tormod and Muarim looked at each other, thinking of what to do. “Muarim, put me on your shoulders!” said the little girl. “And let’s chase them!”

To that, the tiger laguz laughed. “I believe you would have a funnier time if I transformed into a tiger. I could allow a young, kindhearted child like you to do so, but we do not have enough space inside, so…” He trailed off as he picked Amy, who screamed overjoyed, before doing a playful hunting stance towards Rolf and Tormod. “Run, little ones.” 

The two of them screamed as they ran through the room, feeling as excited as Amy was. Being as young as they are, they couldn’t pass a chance to play if they had it.

At the back, Largo and Oscar found themselves cooking quickly, tossing the steaks on the pan along with veggies and the like. Calill made her way to them, she was glad her friends were there too. “Oscar, it’s been a while since I enjoyed your food. Thank you so much for coming.”

“I should be the one to thank you, preparing food in a proper kitchen for once is such a blessing.” And it was true for Oscar, he always made his meals in the big pot the mercenaries’ carried with them wherever they went, so being able to work in a proper setting was a unique experience. “I’ll make sure to prepare amazing food.”

“No need to thank us, buddy,” Largo replied. “Tasting your food is a blessing as well. We cook good but you? Have you ever thought of leaving the Mercenaries? We could have you as our designated cook!”

The three of them laughed, just like a few months ago.

In the past, the war was everything that could be on their minds. Constant survival and killing, it was stressing and taxing on everybody. There wasn’t a single moment in which they could ignore all that and play or relax even for a while.

But now, things had changed, those Greil Mercenaries, that community had helped everybody. It was their time to enjoy now, with a nice homecooked meal, and with the children laughing happily.


End file.
